Mine
by silverkite
Summary: sometimes there are lines randy orton needs to reiterate


Mine

Disclaimer: not mine. just wishful thinking

He's edgy, gnashing teeth impatiently, watching as Sheamus and Alberto act like animals in heat, prancing around Christian and flashing smiles and generally being too close and too hands on for orton's comfort- flaunting themselves in front of the oblivious man who seemed comfortable in their presence but unawares of their other intent- which was rather glaringly obvious.

Jason laughed and wriggled out of sheamus' meaty arm, and had to sidestep a grinning Alberto to head over to randy who looked grouchier than ever.

"hey, prepping your facial muscles for the match?" Jay teased

Randy's glare didn't waver from Sheamus and Alberto both sets of eyes seeming to fix upon jason's form in a manner that was utterly perverse. Deaf to his lover's ribbing, he suddenly leaned forward, Tongue immediately settling into Christian's partially opened mouth- stopping him at midsentence and successfully making del rio and the Irishman turn away- smirking triumphantly into the kiss, randy carefully traced the contours of that mouth, swallowing soft sighs before drawing back, pressing butterfly kisses against that neck.

Jay took in a shuddering breath, "uh... What was that for?" he asked, feeling somewhat dizzy from the kiss. They'd talked about limiting public displays of affection and kissing was definitely on that list.

Randy shrugged, "I miss you."

Jay tilted his head at randy curiously, "okay... Who are you and what have you done to randy?"

Randy chuckled and kissed that smiling face again, "I just feel like being affectionate."

"yeah- definitely weird." Jay nodded with finality, "but I kinda like it" he wrapped his arms around orton's neck to dole out his own kiss- orton smirking as both contenders left the stage- they could go after the belt- title matches- those were something orton would give, but Jason reso was his alone, and he'd damn well make sure what was his, stayed his.

He tugged Jay into a tight hug, kissing his cheek, "you're mine."

Jay nodded, eyes closing, "I'm yours." familiar with the intimacy and meaning behind the words even as he said them.

"good. Coz you'll always have me too." orton replied, kissing the curve of jay's ear happily.

"okay, you two definitely need a room" Cena hollered, "hey! You two! The American jerk openly molesting the Canadian! You're scaring all the heterosexuals!"

Jay laughed and randy threw Cena a disapproving glance, "they can go shit themselves for all I care!"

Dwayne raised a brow- being away from the roster for so long- everything had changed- wrestlers, only a few of his WWE generation remained, management and hell- he was positive guys weren't kissing each other senseless backstage and everyone didn't even seem to mind or turned a blind eye to the actions, carrying on as per usual. Cena just smiled at his dumbfounded expression

"yeah, you'll get used to it." Cena shrugged, "nobody wants copeland and orton on their tails" grabbing a bottle of water off the table, "and word to the wise- don't open janitorial closets."

Dwayne nodded, watching randy resume his previous business, Jay- Christian- seemingly all too happy to comply. Yeah. Definitely needed some getting used to. He decided, grabbing a water bottle for himself as well and heading to the wings, noticing Sheamus and del rio who both looked somewhat irked- he took a swig from the plastic bottle, this would definitely make coming back worth it, he thought with a grin.

"okay spill," jason demanded, crossing arms over his chest in their bedroom, "why so possessive?" he'd barely let his bags touch the carpeted floor and already randy had thrown him into the bed and ravaged him senseless- and while he liked it- it seemed too spontaneous even for the legend killer.

Randy sighed, "look, I love you, you know that. But everyone else just won't respect that." he'd had to literally fight with tooth and nail to Prove to Adam that he was worthy to have Jay- but that was just for Adam's scrutinising eyes- to everyone else, randy was just another one of those boyfriends that would dump the blonde the second their careers launched- but randy was dead set against leaving, even rigging the draft to stay with Jason- still, some people thought otherwise.

Jay frowned, "what dyou mean?" he was pretty sure everyone knew they were together if orton's spontaneous public make out sessions were anything to go by.

"you know, del rio and that Irish guy- thing" randy bit out grumpily, not wanting to have to explain his rather errant behaviour.

"seriously, you're jealous of Sheamus and Alberto? You know were having a feud right? Creative department?" if randy was going to be territorial all the time, it could get in the way of their work- specially since orton was rather generous in handing out beatings to anyone who so much as looked at Jay wrong (it was almost kind of Adam-like in that aspect and Jay had to wonder if he had a thing for crazy people)

"I know that. I just don't like them around you" randy grumbled

"I think that's the point of having co-workers randy" Jay said with an amused chuckle, "besides, I'm already yours- and I don't want anything from them." he made a face.

Orton seemed to think this over before it pacified him, "alright, but if any of them-"

"randy, relax, I'm not four. I can take care of myself." Jason said with a kiss to a furrowed brow, "trust me, I'm a professional wrestler"

"yeah, well, so are they. And they weigh more than you." randy pointed out.

Jay rolled his eyes, "stop being such a worry wart randy, I'll always belong to you, heart and soul."

Randy smiled at that, admiring the flippant use of such deep impacting words, "this is why I love you"

"good, coz I like it when you get over protective" Jay grinned invitingly

"yeah? Then you're gonna love what I'm gonna do next" randy purred, rolling them over on the bed with a smirk

"okay- definitely loving it- and ah- no hickeys" Jason warned, "make up will kill me for it"

"I make no promises" randy leered, intending to Mark every inch of skin he could get to. After all, no reason why he couldn't get too complacent.

Make-up had no idea what to do with the dozen prominent hickeys that trailed Jay's neck and torso and gave the Canadian a 'you-should-have-known-better' look which was returned with a sheepish grin, before deciding to grab a darker shade of foundation.


End file.
